


Konstanta

by antahberantah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Stress Relief, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antahberantah/pseuds/antahberantah
Summary: Bagi Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma adalah sebuah konstanta; tetap, tidak berubah
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 11





	Konstanta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu belongs to Haruichi Furudate. Penulis tidak memperoleh keuntungan material apapun dari fiksi penggemar ini.

Malam itu, langit kota Tokyo diselimuti mendung tipis. Cukup untuk menghadang kerlip bintang, tetapi tak cukup untuk menutupi bulan yang tengah bulat sempurna. Udara berembus, dingin menusuk-nusuk tulang. Gerimis masih saja asyik bersenandung, menimbulkan bunyi gemericik sekaligus menjadi bukti sisa-sisa hujan yang menimpa Tokyo siang tadi.

Tetsurou menguap lebar, mencoba mengusir kantuk yang belakangan ini selalu menggelayuti dirinya. Gerimis yang sudah serupa musik latar belakang terus-terusan menggodanya untuk merebahkan diri di atas kasur tercinta. Namun, tidak. Tetsurou tidak bisa menuruti bisikan-bisikan itu. Tidak sekarang dan tidak juga untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

Sambil menghela napas, Tetsurou memandang hamparan kertas dan dokumen yang ada di atas mejanya. Satu kertas berisi coretan setengah penuh diambil, tangannya mulai bergerak, menuliskan deretan rumus dan angka. Dalam hati, Tetsurou mengutuk asisten-asisten praktikumnya yang memberi tenggat waktu hanya empat hari dengan materi yang susahnya setengah mati. Belum lagi jurnal-jurnal referensi yang susah sekali dicari, kalaupun dapat, Tetsurou masih harus mempelajari bagaimana perhitungan dan reaksi kimianya.

Kenapa begini dan bukannya begitu? Bagaimana bisa seperti ini dan tidak seperti itu?

_Mana kutahu sialan, menambah beban hidup saja_

Lalu, ditengah-tengah gerutuannya yang bisu, Tetsurou menjumpai sebuah ekuasi. Dalam ekuasi itu ada sebuah lambang, sederhana saja, sebuah huruf R. Tetsurou sekilas ingat penjelasan dosennya tempo hari mengenai R dan apa itu ia. R adalah sebuah konstanta gas, nilainya selalu tetap, pasti dan tidak berubah.

Itulah konstanta, sesuatu yang tetap nilainya, selalu sama.

Tetsurou mendadak teringat akan seseorang. Kerutan di dahinya perlahan memudar, ujung-ujung bibirnya terangkat pelan-pelan. Sebuah senyum tipis terbit di paras Kuroo Tetsurou bersamaan dengan pandangan matanya yang melembut menatap konstanta di depannya. Tetsurou teringat akan seseorang; Kozume Kenma.

Bagi Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma adalah sebuah konstanta di antara bermacam-macam variabel dalam hidupnya. Mungkin, menurut orang lain, Kuroo Tetsurou terlihat seperti seseorang yang selalu bisa beradaptasi dengan mudah, punya _skill_ sosial yang bagus dan tingkat percaya diri yang sehat. Akan tetapi, sesungguhnya tidak. Tetsurou tidak menyukai perubahan, sebaliknya, ia menyukai sesuatu yang tetap. Seperti konstanta. Seperti juga Kozume Kenma.

Tetsurou meletakkan pensilnya, matanya ganti fokus menatap ke depan sana, menembus jendela bening yang menjadi penghalang antara ia dan Tokyo yang tengah ditimpa gerimis. Ingatannya berkelana ke beberapa bulan terakhir, lebih tepatnya ke bulan-bulan di mana ia mulai berstatus sebagai mahasiswa baru. Lingkungan baru, teman-teman baru, kebiasaan baru, jadwal baru.

Tetsurou seakan diingatkan kembali betapa tidak sukanya ia kepada hal-hal baru itu. Segalanya melelahkan. Ia hampir-hampir tidak punya waktu untuk tidur lebih dari lima jam. Jadwal kelas yang kadang berganti-ganti juga ikut membuatnya sebal. Ditambah, beberapa orang yang tidak bisa diajak kerja sama dan hanya merepotkan. Laporan praktikum, tugas, rangkaian acara pengenalan kampus. Tetsurou lelah dengan semua variabel dalam hidupnya yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Namun beruntungnya, di antara semua hal itu, ada satu yang selalu sama. Kozume Kenma. Kozume Kenma akan selalu berada di sebelah rumahnya, bergelung di dalam selimut dengan PSP kesayangannya, menjadi pengingat bagi Kuroo Tetsurou bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tetsurou mendengus, senyumnya melebar mengingat hal apa saja yang Kenma lakukan untuknya selama masa transisinya menjadi mahasiswa. Kadang, jika Kuroo memiliki kelas yang selesai di sore hari, Kenma akan menawarkan diri untuk menunggunya dan pulang bersama. Kadang juga, Kenma akan tiba-tiba muncul di kamar Tetsurou, mendengarkan ocehan dan keluhannya, sesekali pula menimpali dengan kalimat sarkas yang khas ala Kenma.

Mungkin Kenma terlihat tidak melakukan hal yang besar. Ia hanya terus berada di samping Tetsurou, bersikap sama seperti hari-hari normal pada umumnya. Akan tetapi, bagi Kuroo Tetsurou, hal itulah yang sangat ia butuhkan di situasinya sekarang.

Sesuatu yang sama, tetap, familiar.

Tetsurou mengusap wajahnya sekali, kemudian tangannya sibuk merapikan kertas yang bercecer. Setelahnya, laptopnya yang belakangan ini terus menyala dimatikan, di simpan di dalam laci bersama dengan tugas-tugasnya yang masih setengah selesai. Tetsurou bangkit, mengambil jaket dan mulai berjalan keluar kamar.

Tetsurou tidak berjalan jauh, hanya beberapa langkah menuju tempat yang berada persis di sebelah rumahnya. Kediaman keluarga Kozume.

“Permisi, apa Kenma ada di rumah?” Tanya Tetsurou begitu melangkah masuk. Senyum hangat tuan dan nyonya Kozume segera menyambutnya.

“Ah tetsu- _kun_ , selamat datang. Kenma ada di kamarnya, masuk saja,” jawab nyonya Kozume.

Tetsurou tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu, ia segera menuju kamar Kenma. Pintu cokelat di dorong pelan, diintipnya apa yang ada di dalam. Sesuai dugaan, Kenma sedang bergelung nikmat dengan PSP di tangan.

“Kuro?” tanya Kenma begitu Tetsurou memasuki kamarnya. Raut wajahnya sedikit bingung, barangkali terheran mengapa Tetsurou tiba-tiba muncul di kamarnya dan bukannya sibuk mengerjakan tugas seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa minggu ini.

Tetsurou tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya mengirimkan sebuah senyum tipis penuh arti kepada Kenma sebelum ikut terjun ke kasur dan mendekap Kenma erat. Kenma terkejut sejenak, tetapi akhirnya melepaskan PSP miliknya dan balas mendekap Tetsurou. Rambut Tetsurou di elus pelan.

“Ada apa, hm?” tanya Kenma. Suaranya pelan, agak dalam dan menenangkan.

“Tidak apa-apa, memangnya aku tidak boleh minta peluk kepada pacarku, huh?” tukas Tetsurou.

Kenma mendengus, Tetsurou bisa membayangkan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

“Dasar, manja sekali.”

Tetsurou tidak membalas, ia justru mengeratkan dekapannya. Kepalanya ia bawa ke ceruk leher Kenma, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Kenma. Baunya wangi, campuran sabun lemon dan pewangi baju Kenma. Rasanya nyaman, hangat, familiar. Tetsurou tidak mau melepaskan pelukan ini.

“Aku benar-benar beruntung memilikimu, Kenma,” gumam Tetsurou.

“Apa hujan membuatmu jadi sentimental?” balas Kenma, ia melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap Tetsurou.

“Kenapa memangnya? Kamu juga suka kan dipeluk-peluk begini?”

“Cih, kata siapa. Tidak, tuh.”

“Kataku, iya.”

“Tidak.”

“Iya.”

“Tidak.”

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, lalu pecah dalam tawa bersama.

Tetsurou kembali merangkul Kenma, kali ini memposisikan diri mereka agar lebih nyaman. Sesekali ia akan mengecup pipi, dahi atau bibir ranum Kenma. Tokyo masih diselimuti gerimis, tugas-tugas Tetsurou masih belum selesai. Namun, tidak mengapa, tidak masalah. Kali ini Tetsurou lebih memilih terlelap dalam dekapan kekasihnya yang nyaman dan penuh afeksi.

“Aku mencitaimu, kau tau,” gumam Tetsurou sejenak sebelum dunia mimpi benar-benar datang menjemput.

Samar-samar, Tetsurou mendengar jawaban, “Aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu, idiot.”

Bagi Tetsurou, dunia dan seisinya boleh saja terus berubah, variabel-variabel acak itu boleh saja terus berganti. Asalkan untuk yang satu ini, satu hal ini saja, biarlah menjadi sebuah konstanta. Tetap, tidak berubah.

**Author's Note:**

> a.n  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca <3
> 
> Sebenarnya fanfiksi ini hanya sebuah wadah untuk keluhan-keluhan bisu saya dengan kuroken sebagai pengantarnya, haha. Maaf sekali apabila terdapat typo(s) yang luput dari koreksi maupun hal-hal yang sekiranya kurang relevan. Sekali lagi, terima kasih.


End file.
